1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric plugs and, more particularly, to such an electric plug, which can easily be separated from the electric socket with less effort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric plugs and sockets are commonly used in electric appliances for receiving power supply. Different designs of electric plugs and sockets may be used in different countries. However, these electric plugs and sockets are operated in the same way. An electric plug has two metal contact blades for insertion into the insertion slots of an electric socket. There are electric plugs having a grounding prong. The metal contact members (metal contact blades and grounding prong) must match the insertion slots of an electric socket perfectly so that the electric plug can be maintained electrically and positively connected to the electric socket.
When separating an electric plug from an electric socket, the user may have to employ much effort to pull the electric plug outwards from the electric socket. Sometimes, the user may have to use the both hands to pull the electric plug away from the electric socket. In order to eliminate this drawback, easy-to-plug-and-pull electric plugs are developed.
A known electric plug of this design comprises a lug protruded from the housing at one side, a lever pivoted to the lug, two horizontal push plates, and a tensile spring stopped between and inside wall of the housing and the lever. When pressed the lever with the hand, the push plates are forced against the electric socket, imparting a reactive force to the housing to force the metal contact blades of the housing outwards from the electric socket. This design of electric plug is still not satisfactory in function. Because the lever is provided at one side of the housing, the side push force produced by pressing the lever tends to bias the metal contact blades, resulting in loosening of the internal parts of the electric plug.